<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The power of three (won't set us free) by no_nutcracker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112261">The power of three (won't set us free)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_nutcracker/pseuds/no_nutcracker'>no_nutcracker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Smallville, Superman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clark saved Zod with his blood earlier, It inspired Zod, Kara and Zod arrive a bit early, Zod never possessed Lex, Zod/Kara antagonism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:35:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_nutcracker/pseuds/no_nutcracker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in that episode where Lex rushes in the Kent's barn in his wedding's suit with a gun and Lana follows, trying to calm him.<br/>Clark is not in the barn.<br/>Zod is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dru-Zod &amp; Clark Kent &amp; Kara Zor-El, Implied Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lana Lang/Lex Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The power of three (won't set us free)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yes, it is a charmed quote :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Clark!,' he yells. 'Clark! You bloody bastard!  Come and face me!'</p><p>'Lex, please,' Lana cries as she pulls on his left arm. 'Stop it. It is silly. There is nothing between him and I anymore. Please, let's go home.'</p><p>Lex opens him mouth to reply when a male voice cuts him: 'You should listen to her.'</p><p>It is not Clark.</p><p>A male figure appears before them, startling Lana. Lex is too furious to be taken aback. His right arm stays still and points the gun on the dark haired man.</p><p>Lex frowns. 'Whoever you are, I am not here for you.'</p><p>The man smirks. 'I know.' His amusement disappears and a dark look takes place on his face. 'I can not let you do that.'</p><p>'Wha-'</p><p>The man moves too fast to be seen -just like Clark- and in a second Lex is disarmed and his gun is in the man's hand. Lex and Lana freeze on their spot. The man looks at them and crushes the gun in his hand.</p><p>Bits and dusts fall from his fist to the ground.</p><p>The couple stares at him in horror and <em>avid</em> curiosity. Because this man they do not know and that is standing in Clark's barn is as strong at Clark and does not hide it. He relishes in it.</p><p>'What happened at the reception won't happen again,' the unknown man claims. </p><p>Lex narrows his eyes. 'You're right. It won't. Because I won't let Clark approach my wife any longer.'</p><p>'Lex, you don't mean that,' Lana presses.</p><p>'Because Kal-El won't be there anymore,' the man continues, ignoring their words.</p><p>Lex frowns. Lana stares at the still-yet-to-be-identified-man in confusion.</p><p>'Who is Kal-El?,' she inquires. She looks around them at the darkly lit barn and points at it. 'We are in Clark Kent's farm. There is no 'Kal-El' here.'</p><p>The man is still looking at them with mirth in his eyes and a smirk. He is mocking them and Lex shan't take it any longer.</p><p>'Who are you?! And where is Clark?'</p><p>'I told you,' the man says. 'Kal-El is not yours to bother any longer. Forget him.'</p><p>Lex fights the urge to rush him and shake him in rage. It would be foolish and Lex Luthor is anything but. This man is Clark Kent-strong. He can crush him like he did his weapon and would not hesitate like Clark would. He probably did not yet because he finds Lana and he <em>amusing</em>. </p><p>'Who. Are. You,' he growls through his teeth.</p><p>Lana stands still next to him. Her warm body pressing to his left side. She is not shaking from fear anymore. She is as hooked and wary as he is.</p><p>The man stares at them like he would bugs he is about to step on. </p><p>'Zod!,' a woman cries in a shrill voice.</p><p>Lana and Lex are startled for a second time this evening. A tall blond woman walks fast through the back entrance of the barn and rushes toward them. She looks as enraged as Lex felt when he arrived ten minutes ago. She is beautiful. <strike>As heavenly as Clark</strike>.</p><p>'What do you think you're doing?,' she screams as she closes on them. She grabs Zod's left arm and turns him to face her. 'Answer me!'</p><p>Zod transfers his killer look from them towards her. The fire in his gaze somehow gets hotter and more dangerous as his eyes settle on her. Lex swears if looks could kill the blond would already be a pile of ashes on the ground.</p><p>'I do not have to answer to you, Kara,' he spits.</p><p>Kara's fury takes on a new level. Her body is shaking from rage and her face takes on the features of a vengeful goddess. 'You,' she spits back lowly, 'are no going to get away with it.'</p><p>'Are you sure?,' Zod drawls. 'You seem to forget Kal-El is all about giving second chances.'</p><p>
  <em>Wait a minute.</em>
</p><p>'Who are you people,' Lana voices in wonder and concern.</p><p>Next to her, Lex stays frozen for an entirely different reason than to keep a would-be-murderer off his back. Two strangers screaming at each other in Clark's safe place. One defending him from Lex. The other screaming about second chances. Who is the person that gives second chances like one would give sweets to a child? </p><p>'Kal-El is your name for Clark,' he says/voices/whispers/shouts.</p><p>However he says it, it gets the two strangers to stop roasting each other and gain him their  attention. Kara looks at Lana and him in confusion, noticing for the first time that she is not alone with her nemesis.  Zod stares at him with that glimmer of mirth in his eyes Lex is quickly learning to hate.</p><p>'Took you long enough,' he taunts. </p><p>'What?,' Lana asks him. 'What do you call him that?,' she inquires Kara and Zod.</p><p>Kara inspects their figures before quickly dismissing them. Lana makes a sound of offense. Kara does not look back and stares Zod down. 'I am growing tired of you. Give it back.'</p><p>'I grew tired of you the moment I heard of your birth.'</p><p>Kara scoffs. 'Give it back, Zod.'</p><p>'Or what?' he mocks. 'You will hurt me?' Kara glares at him. 'You would not dare,' Zod hisses, making her tighten her fists at her sides. 'You are too much of a coward. You would rather throw me to the wolves than attack me head front, Kara. Exactly like your father.'</p><p>As if slapped, Kara pales and steps back in shock.</p><p>Lana, despite the way the blond dismissed her, feels concerned and takes a step forth. Lex puts an arm in front of her without looking, stopping her before she can step between the two enemies and gets caught in the crossfire.</p><p>Kara shakes her head. 'I am not like him,' she whispers.</p><p>'Say that to Kal-El,' Zod says nonplussed.</p><p>'Say what to me?'</p><p>Lex and Lana whirl around to face Clark. He walks in and only stares at Lex and Lana with surprise for a beat. His eyes settle on Kara and Zod in wariness.</p><p>'What are you two doing this time?' </p><p>Clark -<em>Kal-El</em> and where did that name come from?- walks closer to them until he's standing firmly between Zod and Kara. </p><p>For once, Lex is not angry at Clark for ignoring him. Not when one of the straglers is a dangerous figure and the other a ticking time bomb. Moreso, Lex is curious to find out how they are linked to Clark.</p><p>Kara looks away for a second -in shame, Lex would say- before her eyes fix on Clark. 'It is him. Yet again. I told you we should not trust him.'</p><p>'Correction,' Zod injects when Clark turns slightly away from him to face Kara. '<em>You</em> do not trust me.  What Kal-El decides to do is up to him. Not to you.'</p><p>Kara continues in an even tone: 'All he has been doing since coming here is starting fights with me and making me look like an unruled child in front of you.'</p><p>Zod sneers. 'I did not have to do anything, Kara. You did that all by yourself.'</p><p>'It is what he does, Kal. He worms his way in and pits people against each other until he is the only one left standing.'</p><p>Zod's face creases into a disgusted visage. 'I think you have me confused with your father, Kara <em>Zor-El</em>.'</p><p>Lex's mind is thrown in a whirlwind. Kal-<em>El</em>. Zor-<em>El</em>. Could it be that...?</p><p>In front of him, Clark continues to stare impassively at Kara. When Zod tries to say more, he levels a hand and Zod <strong>stops</strong> at the commanding gesture.</p><p>Lex eyes the three of them with growing suspicion. Kara and Zod are both acting as if Clark is the one calling the shots  when they are both older than him. This dynamic is not what one would expects when you know of Clark Kent's bashfulness. Yet. Lex looks from the offended figure of Kara Zor-<em>El</em> to the conniving one of Zod. <br/>Fearless Kara and Clark's defender Zod. </p><p>One is righteous and the other has inhuman strength.</p><p>Not possible.</p><p>'Kal-El,' Zod calls Clark. His eyes are piercing through Clark's skull. </p><p>Clark stands strong before him. He does not turn to face Zod. His eyes are fixed upon Kara's.</p><p>Her eyes are exactly the same shape, form and colour as Clark's.</p><p>Impossible.</p><p>Clark steps aside, at equal distance from Zod and Kara. He looks at the both of them impassively, without emotion in his eyes. 'What happened before no longer holds here,' he announces, his voice ressounding in the barn. </p><p>This moment feels weighted and Lex somehow forgets he is in a farm, watching a family's spat. It feels like a turning point. Like assisting a trial and watching the judge make its final decision. </p><p>Lex looks at Clark. A judge, yes. Or a <strong>King</strong>.</p><p>'I said so already and I will say it again: we are starting anew. Without the old grudges,' he enounciates as he looks at Kara, who stares back without flinching. 'Without the plots and the envy,' he stares at Zod without judgement in his eyes. Zod stares back impassively. 'We are a family,' he claims, making Lex's heart beat faster and threatening to go into cardiac arrest. Lana startle from shock next to him. Clark's voice is strong, unyeilding. 'We stand together. United. Strong.'</p><p>Zod and Kara bow their head in acknowledgement.</p><p>Behind him, Lex hears Lana repeat in astonishment: 'You are... You're a family?'</p><p>Three sets of eyes settle on her. Lana blinks in surprise. Lex swallows, wary.</p><p>Clark's look as he stares at them is nothing Lex has ever seen before from him. It is as cold and unyelding as his voice was when he was pronouncing his final decision. It is like Lex is meeting a new Clak. Correction. Lex is meeting <em>Kal-El</em> and he is not sure what it will mean for him and Lana.</p><p>Zod and Kara turn to face them and step closer to Clark. They stand at his side, and the picture the three of them make -one thin, tall devious conqueror perspiring confidence, charisma and power, one blond sunny goddess, exuding courage, fierceness and justice and  between them a gorgeous king who had proven time and again that he can do <em>anything</em>- is otherwordly.</p><p>'Yes,' Clark says. 'We are. This is my cousin Kara, from my father's side of the family. This is Dru, my blood brother.'</p><p>Lex blinks at the word brother.</p><p>'Blood,' Lana repeats in a faint whisper.</p><p>'Yes,' Clarks nods, 'those are my blood relatives. It is why they call me Kal-El. It is the name my biological parents gave me at birth.' He tilts his head to the side and frowns in confusion, and the gesture is so <em>Clark Kent</em> that Lex breathes for the first time this evening in relief: 'Did not Chloe tell you? I found them a couple of months ago.'</p><p>No. Obviously, Chloe Sullivan did not tell Lana. Or she would have pounced on her with questions and shared it with Lex who would have gone into a lexian frenzy. Instead, they are here, in the Kent's farm and their minds are admitedly blown from all the revelations.</p><p>Clark having found his biological family?</p><p>His cousin and his <em>brother</em> loathing each other?</p><p>His uncle being a traitor?</p><p>If Lex has blinded himself with thinking he could leave Clark and his many mysteries behind, this night just pulled the blind back and revealed that he definitely could not. </p><p>Lex was not yet done with Clark.</p><p>Except. Wait. </p><p>
  <em>Kal-El won't be there anymore.</em>
</p><p>'You're leaving,' he says in a low tone.</p><p>Clark blinks at him in surprise. </p><p>'Yes, we are,' Kara answers in his place.</p><p>Lex listens to her words but his gaze stays on Clark.</p><p>'We have finally found Kal-El. It is time we go home.'</p><p>Home.</p><p>'Home is the Kent's farm,' he hears himself say.</p><p>Clark's smile in small and impish. It is the kind of smile Clark used to give him in the early years of their friendship, when Lex would say or do something Clark found particularly funny and that the rest of Smallville thought as 'unbecoming'.</p><p>It has been years since he last saw that smile directed at him.</p><p>'Kal-El was not meant to be a farmer,' Zod dismisses. </p><p>Clark throws his <em>brother</em> -and Lex has difficulty swallowing that- a loaded look. </p><p>Zod smirks. 'Albeit I am sure he was an amazing one,' he teases. </p><p>Clark shakes his head in amusement.</p><p>'Smallville is...,' Kara hesitates before settling on the least demeaning word: 'interesting.' She grins and the gesture is so reminiscent of Clark that Lex can believe those two are related even without a bloody blood test. 'But home is where the rest of us are.'</p><p>'You mean that you have more relatives?,' Lana asks, inquisitive.</p><p>Kara and Zod exchange a glance. </p><p>'No,' Clarks respond with a croak. He coughs. 'Just us. But our family had friends who would like to meet me.' Lana opens her mouth but does not get the time to pronounce a word. 'As would I.' </p><p>Lana closes her mouth.</p><p>Lex has to ask: 'Will you come back?' </p><p>Clark stares at him in challenge. <em>Would you care if I did?</em></p><p><strong>Yes</strong>. Lex had thought he could live with the knowledge that he had gained Lana's favor, Lana's love and beaten Clark. But it is not enough. It will never be enough. And if Lex is honest with himself, it has more to do with his old (love) affections for Clark than with curiosity.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>